Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen — główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła na swe barki żywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym, jak Prim została wylosowana do udziału w 74−tych Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas ich trwania dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem Rebelii. Później uczestniczyła także w III Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, z którego, podobnie jak piątka innych osób, wyszła cało. Biografia Wczesne życie Katniss urodziła się i dorastała w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy, Złożysku, w najbiedniejszym Dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Córka pani Everdeen, prowadzącej maleńką aptekę i myśliwego, pana Everdeen. Kiedy Katniss miała cztery lata, urodziła się jej młodsza siostra, którą rodzice od nazwy kwiatu prymulki nazwali Primrose. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, pan Everdeen zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii: nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by uciekał. thumb|left Po śmierci ojca Katniss, Dystrykt ofiarował niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Kobieta jednak zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci. Wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. Na kilka tygodni przed ósmym maja, czyli dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać stare ubranka Prim, ale to nie przyniosło zysku. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, a zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta, umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba. Jego matka zdzieliła go po twarzy i kazała wyrzucić chleb świniom. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, chłopak rzucił przypalone jedzenie Katniss, a to napełniło dziewczynę nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. thumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu DożynekNastępnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłyszając jej imienia, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły: od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki, w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. Na początku bała się tam chodzić, ale z czasem zrozumiała, że jest to konieczne, by utrzymać rodzinę przy życiu. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss, od ukończenia dwunastu lat, pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień Dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich aż dwadzieścia. Igrzyska Śmierci 74. Igrzyska Głodowe thumb|Katniss podczas Dożynek.Podczas Dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, co jest wielkim pechem zważając na to, że w kuli znajdowała się tylko jedna karteczka z jej imieniem, a karteczek jest setki. Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. W jednym z pokojów znajdującym się w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości przychodzi do niej rodzina − matka i Primrose. Jej jedyna przyjaciółka Madge Undersee daje jej swoją złotą broszkę z Kosogłosem, jako pamiątkę na arenę i obiecuje jej, że będzie ją nosić i postara się wygrać. Odwiedzają ją kolejno Gale i Pan Mellark, który wręcza jej ciastka. W Kapitolu w jej ekipę przygotowawczą weszli Octavia, Flavius i Venia, a stylistą zostaje Cinna, który sam chciał zostać przydzielony do Dwunastki. thumb|left|Flavius i Venia przygotowujący Katniss przed Paradą trybutów. Mężczyzna ubrał ją w czarny kombinezon do kostek z peleryną, którą następnie zapala, dzięki czemu zostaje nazwana Igrającą z ogniem. Po Ceromoni Otwarcia, gdy wrócili do Apartamentu Dwunastki, zauważa intrygującą twarz z przeszłości, która stała się awoksem, niemym sługą − Lavinię. Katniss wraz z Peetą na treningu starają się zająć znanymi sobie umiejętnościami, takimi jak konstruowanie pułapek (dla Katniss) czy kamuflażem (Peeta). Podczas pokazu przed organizatorami Katniss, ogarnięta wściekłością przez ignorowanie jej, przeszyła jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni, za co dostała 11 punktów. W czasie wywiadu Cinna ubiera ją w suknie pokrytą kamieniami szlachetnymi, która w czasie poruszania wydthumb|Strój Katniss który nosiła podczas Ceremonii Otwarcia.awało się, że liżą ją jęzory ognia. Nie czuje się pewnie przed kamerami i jest zestresowana, odpowiadając dość nieśmiało. W czasie trwania Igrzysk Katniss, nie zdążając zdobyć łuku, zabiera plecak (znalazła w nim: jodynę, noktowizor, linę, paczkę suszonych krakersów, paski wołowiny i drut), o który poszarpała się z trybutem i ucieka do tegorocznej areny − lasu. W ciągu dni oddalla się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy są spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia, zanim znajduje stawik. thumb|leftRano zostaje obudzona jest przez dym − organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak z poparzonymi dłońmi i łydką. Uciekając jak najdalej od skażonego ogniem sektora, znaleźli ją zawodowcy, zaganiając ją na drzewo. Kolejno próbują dostać się do niej bez skutków, aż w końcu postanawiają urządzić obóz. Katniss czuła się zdradzona po tym jak chłopak dołączył do sojuszu zawodowców, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie. Na sąsiednim drzewie zauważyła Rue, trybutkę z Jedenastki, która wskazała jej gniazdo os gończych, dzięki czemu dziewczyna wpada na pomysł przepiłowania gałęzi. Zostaje parę razy ukąszona, przez co ma halucynacje i widzi świat jako rozmazaną plamę. Myśląc, że to ostatnia szansa zdobycia łuku, Katniss wyciągnęła broń z napuchniętych rąk Glimmer, której jad os dotarł już do serca. Peeta ratuje jej życie każąc jak najszybciej uciekać, przez co zostaje zraniony w nogę przez Cato. Katniss mimo to unika go, gdyż wie, że tylko jeden trybut może zostać zwycięzcą, a w domu czekają na jej powrót ukochane − siostra i matka. thumb|Katniss z Rue Gdy po kilku dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują spisek, mający na celu wysadzenie wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Dzięki strzale Katniss, bomby wokół piramidy z zapasów wybuchnęły, a wraz z nimi cała żywność. Katniss z powodu eksplozji zostałje ranna − mianowicie traci słuch w lewym uchu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rue zostałje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, przez włócznię wbitą w jej brzuch. Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą zmienia się, kiedy główny organizator zmienia zasady Igrzysk, mówiąc, że może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego samego Dystryktu. thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca Peetę przy rzece Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Katniss wiedząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze chłopaka to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostałje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie zawodnikom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje że nie pójdzie do Rogu Obfitości, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym, dodaje płyn do posiłku Peety, a sama wyrusza na ucztę. Spotkała się tam z rządną krwi Clove z Dwójki, która trzymając nóż przy jej gardle, tortururowała ją, wyznając, że to ona i jej przyjaciele zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej Dystryktu, Thresh, zabił Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobyła lekarstwo dla Peety i uratowała mu życie. thumb W czasie nocy Peeta zaczął opowiadać Katniss, kiedy się w niej zakochał. Gdy burza, w czasie której zginął Thresh, skończyła się, dziewczyna postanawia udać się na polowanie. Kiedy nie słyszy gwizdu chłopaka który ustalili, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, spanikowana przybiega do niego, widząc, że zebrał śmiertelne jagody − Łykołaki, zabijające w ciągu minuty. Katniss oczekuje śmierci Peety, aczkolwiek z ulgą zauważa, że ich nie zjadł. Widząc ciało martwej Liszki, uświadomiają sobie, że zostali w finałowej trójce. Organizatorzy wysuszyli wszystkie strumienie, dając im do zrozumienia, by poszli do jeziora przy Rogu. Czekając kilka godzin na Cato, zauważają go uciekającego przed zmiechami, natychmiast wspięli się na Róg, ale mimo to jednemu z mutantów udaje się zranić Peetę w nogę. Cato zaczyna dusić chłopaka, który pisze mu na dłoni, swoją własna krwią, ,,x", uświadamiając Katniss, by celowała w to miejsce. Cato wypuszcza z objęć Petęę i z przebitą dłonią upada na ziemię. thumb|left|Katniss, Cato i Peeta na Rogu Obfitości podczas ostatniej nocy Igrzysk. Po pewnym czasie Katniss postanawia zabić go z litości, nie z zemsty, nie mogąc znieść jego krzyków. Po usłyszeniu wystrzału oznajmującego że zawodnik umarł, nastąpiła nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss żałośnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to był tylko podstęp. Wyrzuca łuk do jeziora i wyjmuje Łykołaki, a następnie, licząc do trzech, postanawiają je zjeść. Byli przekonani, że robią to tylko dlatego, że bardzo się kochają i chcą wrócić wspólnie do domu, lecz Kapitol obrał to jako zarys buntu. W końcu komentator orzekł, iż zostali zwycięzcami, nie mogąc dopuścić, by Igrzyska pozostały bez triumfatora. W Pierścieniu Ognia Tournee Zwycięzców thumb|Katniss rozmawiająca z Prezydentem Snowem. Katniss zamieszkuje w Wiosce Zwycięzców z Prim i matką, a jej sąsiadami zostają Haymitch i Peeta. Jest znudzona swoim nowym życiem, gdyż teraz ma wszystko: pieniądze, dobry dom i stałe dostawy żywności, ale wie, że tak lepiej dla jej rodziny. Po nocy spędzonej w lesie dowiaduje się, że w gabinecie czeka na nią Prezydent Snow. Wyjaśnia Katniss, że podczas ostatnich Igrzysk, gdy próbowała popełnić samobójstwo z Peetą jedząc Łykołaki, zapaliła iskrę, która w porę nieugaszona podpali całe Panem. Snow i dziewczyna odbywają długą rozmowę o tym że jeśli nie przekona Dystryktów, że chciała się zabić tylko z miłości, zamorduje wszystkich, których kocha. thumb|left Katniss, przekonana, że rozpoczęła pożar, którego nie może kontrolować, próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że jest w Peecie szaleńczo zakochana i nie widzi poza nim świata. Kiedy ostatecznie wyruszają w obowiązkowe Tournee Zwycięzców, w którym mają za zadanie przemawiać w każdym Dystrykcie, Peeta uzgadnia z Katniss, że poza byciem kochankami będą starali się być także przyjaciółmi. Rozpoczynają od Dystryktu 11, w którym dziewczyna opowiada zebranym historię, jak Thresh oszczędził jej życie, jak i Rue stała się cenionym sojusznikiem podczas Igrzysk. Po wystąpieniu mężczyzna gwiżdże melodie Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika, by pokazać podziękowania dla Katniss. Zauważyli to Strażnicy, którzy przepychają się przez tłum, wyciągają starca na scenę i na oczach wszystkich zabijają go. thumb|Katniss i Peeta podczas Tournee Wycieczka kończy się w domu prezydenta, gdzie Katniss irytuje się tym, że wszyscy do niej podchodzą, ponieważ przeszkadza jej to w jedzeniu, a także dzięki tańcu z Plutarchem poznaje zarysy tegorocznej areny. W pociągu dziewczyna cierpi na koszmary senne, więc Peeta staje się ich odstraszaczem, trzymając ją w ramionach. Po powrocie do Dwunastki zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie w domu burmistrza. Przypadkowo wchodząc do gabinetu, Katniss widzi w telewizorze powstanie w Dystrykcie Ósmym. Postanawia porozmawiać o tym z Gale'm, a ten wyznaje jej miłość. Po odrzuceniu jego zalotów przez Katniss jest zły i rozczarowany, a przed odejściem oznajmia mu, że mieszkańcy Ósemki zbuntowali się. Następnie odnajduję Peetę pytając się, czy ten może z nią uciec − zgodził się, a podczas omawiania planu widziała jak Gale jest brutalnie bity przez nieznanego człowieka. Katniss zatrzymując Strażnika dostaje biczem w twarz, przez co dostaje poważnej rany. Jedna ze strażniczek przerywa wymierzanie kary, a Gale zostaje zabrany do domu Katniss, gdzie Pani Everdeen próbuje załagodzić mu ból, robiąc chłopakowi okłady. Katniss nadal jest rozdarta między nim, a Peetą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostać w domu, wyrusza do lasu, gdzie spotyka dwie kobiety − Bonnie i Twill − uciekinierki z Ósemki, zmierzające do Dystryktu 13, ponieważ wiedzą, że on istnieje, tylko funkcjonuje pod ziemią. Katniss, po rozmowie i nauczeniu ich polować wraca do Dystryktu, gdy uświadamia sobie, że ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem. Postanawia wspiąć się na drzewo i skoczyć dwadzieścia pięć metrów, przez co ląduje na lodzie, czując ból pięty i kości ogonowej. Wracając do domu, zastaje dwóch Strażników, którzy są zaskoczeni jej obecnością − byli przekonani, że została uwięziona po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Na poczekaniu wymyśliła historyjkę o tym, aby Prim podała jej zły adres, przez co nie mogła pokryć Damy. 75. Igrzyska Głodowe W dniu przymiarki sukien ślubnych Prezydent Snow ogłosił, że z okazji III Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na arenę. Katniss jest wstrząśnięta; chowa się w piwnicy jednego z domów obok, a gdy pierwszy szok minie, postanawia odwiedzić Haymitcha, aby się napić i oznajmić mu, że za wszelką cenę ma uratować Peetę. thumb|220x220px W dniu Dożynek, Katniss, jako jedyny żyjący zwycięzca płci żeńskiej w Dwunastce ponownie wciela się w rolę trybuta, a męskim zawodnikiem zostaje Haymitch, za którego zgłasza się Peeta. Zamiast powiedzieć swojej rodzinie do widzenia, Katniss zostaje bezpośrednio wciągnięta do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. W czasie treningu poznaje Wiress i Beetee'go i Cashmere i Glossa, oraz wymienia parę słów z Enobarią. Po zestrzeleniu z łuku zmaterializowanych przeszkód, dowiedziała się, że ponad połowa trybutów chce ją mieć w sojuszu. Za indywidualny występ dostaje 12 punktów, razem z Peetą. Katniss postanowiła powiesić kukłę, którą nazwała Seneca Crane − tak nazywał się zeszłoroczny Główny Organizator, który zawisnął na rozkaz Prezydenta.thumbthumb W czasie wywiadu Cinna ubrał ją w suknie, którą miała mieć na sobie w czasie swojego ślubu z Peetą. Atmosfera w tym roku zmieniła się; trybuci karmili Kapitolińczyków słodkimi słówkami starając się by jeszcze odwołali Igrzyska. Wirując, jej suknia spaliła się, aż spod niej wyłonił się całkiem inny, czarny projekt ze skrzydłami po bokach:Cinna przemienił ją w Kosogłosathumb|left Tuż przed rozpoczęcie Igrzysk Katniss widzi, jak Cinna zostaje pobity przez Strażników i wywleczony z pomieszczenia. Jest zszokowana, ale zachowuje trzeźwość myślenia. Arena okazuje się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do Rogu jest przepłynięcie krótkiego kawałka i dostania się do ścieżki, która prowadzi do wysepki z Rogiem. Na wysepkę dostaje się jako pierwsza. Podczas zabierania łuku dostrzega na nadgarstku Finnicka złotą bransoletkę, którą nosił Haymitch; zorientowała się, że mentor chce, aby miała go za sojusznika. Razem z Peetą i Mags zagłębiają się w dżunglę, szukając słodkiej wody. Katniss zauważając lśniącą powłokę, uświadamia sobie, że to pole siłowe. Zanim zdąża powstrzymać Peetę, ten zostaje odepchnięty przez pole. Zaczyna panikować, gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że ten nie oddycha; z początku myśli, że Finnick chce go skrzywdzić, ale w końcu rozumie, że on go reanimuje. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, naprawdę martwi się o Peetę, bojąc się, że umarł. Gdy pytają, jak zauważyła pole, wykręca się tym, że usłyszała jego ciche brzęczenie swoim naprawionym uchem. W czasie gdy Katniss wzięła pierwszą wartę, dostrzega błysk w oddali. Wysuwa dłoń i czeka aż mgła sama jej dotknie, a wtedy się okazuje, że powoduje ona poparzenie i pęcherze, a także obumierają komórki, dzięki czemu skóra zwisa, jak i nerwy, przez co nie można poruszać ów częścią ciała. W czasie ucieczki Mags poświęca się i zostaje w segmencie, ponieważ Katniss nie miała siły ciągnąć poparzonego Peety. Na plaży spotykają Johannę Mason, Wiress i Beetee, całych zakrwawionych. Finnick już z góry dodał ich do sojuszu, więc Katniss i Peeta muszą się na to zgodzić. Dzięki powtarzającej non stop Wiress tik tak, Katniss zdaję sobie sprawę, że arena to zegar − w określoną godzinę w segmentach pojawiają się niebezpieczeństwa. Przypomniała sobie, jak Plutarch pokazał jej swój zegarek z Kosogłosem − to była wskazówka dotycząca areny. Postanawiają sporządzić na piasku mapę areny, a śpiewająca Wiress służyła im za kanarka, którzy górnicy w Dwunastce biorą ze sobą do kopalni − jeśli przestaje śpiewać, to znaczy, że zatruł się gazem, i trzeba się natychmiast ewakuować. Gdy uświadamiają sobie, że kobieta zamilkła, odwracając się, widząc jak Gloss poderżnął jej gardło tak, że wygląda jak krwistoczerwony uśmiech. Katniss przesyła strzałą serce mężczyzny. Niedługo później, za planem Beetee'go idą do drzewa burzowego, który chce przenieść drut od rośliny do plaży, tak, by prąd poraził wszystko na swoje drodze. Zadaniem jej i Johanny jest przeniesienie zwoju drutu, ponieważ były najszybsze, jednak zostały zaatakowane przez Brutusa i Enobarię, którzy przecięli go. Katniss zostaje uderzona przez Johannę i traci ostrość widzenia, czując ostry ból w ramieniu − wyciągano jej nadajnik. thumb|left Katniss słyszy wołanie Finnicka, ale pozostaje cicho, by nie zdradzać mu miejsca pobytu, ponieważ jest przekonana, że on i Johanna ich zdradzili. Wiedząc, że Beetee próbował wysadzić pole siłowe, owija drut wokół strzały i trafia do słabszego miejsca w polu w momencie, w którym piorun uderza drzewo, tym samym wysadzając arenę. Sparaliżowana leży, zdając sobie sprawę, że Kapitol nie pozwoli nikomu żyć. Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku obok Beetee'go, biorąc strzykawkę i wyruszając na poszukiwania Peety, gotowa go zabić. Okazuje się, że Peetę przetrzymuje Kapitol, Plutarch jest rebeliantem i od początku planowali wyciągnąć ją z areny. Zwycięzcy z Trójki, Czwórki, Szóstki, Siódemki, i Jedenastki mieli różne stopnie wiedzy o planie, natomiast oni zmierzają do Dystryktu 13. *Arena była oparta na działaniu zegarowym. Każda godzina reprezentowała zagrożenie jakie pojawia się na danej części areny (tarczy zegarowej). Kilka z tych zagrożeń to np. Zabójcza mgła; agresywne, zmutowane małpy. *Przetrwało dość dużo trybutów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że powinna wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przeżyli: * Katniss * Peeta (Przechwycony do Kapitolu), * Johanna' '(Przechwycona do Kapitolu), * Finnick * Enobaria' '(Przechwycona do Kapitolu), * Beetee Kosogłos Rebelia thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca różę pozostawioną przez Prezydenta SnowaMiesiąc po Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia Katniss odwiedza ruiny zrównanej z ziemią Dwunastki, stwierdzając, że Jaskier jakoś przetrwał naloty bomb. Ukrywa kota w torbie myśliwskiej, a podczas zwiedzania domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, która ocalała, zauważa białą różę zostawioną przez prezydenta Snowa, która oznacza, że cały czas ją obserwuje.thumb|Katniss w gruzach Dwunastki Katniss przyzwyczaja się do życia w Trzynastce i bardzo pomocna jest dla niej obecność Gale'a. Oglądając wywiady z Peetą jest pełna radość − jest żywy i zdrowy. Całkowicie ignoruje obowiązujący harmonogram dnia i znajduje sobie kryjówki, by najczęściej w nich drzemać. W jednym z takich pomieszczeń, rozmawiając z Gale'em, zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem, aczkolwiek pod kilkoma warunkami, które postawiła Prezydent Coin. Mianowicie, by wszyscy uwięzieni w Kapitolu zwycięzcy nie ponosili odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobili, prawo do polowania z przyjacielem, pozwolenie na zatrzymanie Jaskra i tym, że to ona zabije Snowa. Po spotkaniu, Plutarch, Gale i Katniss spotykają się w głębszych częściach Dystryktu, zmierzając do tajnego pokoju, jednak są zatrzymani przez strażnika. Gale rozprasza go i Katniss wpada do pomieszczenia, gdzie jest przetrzymywana jej ekipa przygthumb|left|Katniss próbująca zachęcić powstańców do walkiotowawcza. Katniss zabiera ich do matki na leczenie, a podczas następnego zebrania zdziwienie wprawiają ją słowa Coin − jeśli nie spełni wszystkich zobowiązań Kosogłosa, ona, przyjaciele i rodzina dziewczyny zginą. Katniss i Gale ruszyli na polowanie jak za dawnych czasów, po czym ruszają do Arsenału Broni Specjalnej. Po odebraniu łuku, który uaktywnia się tylko na dźwięk jej głosu, rusza do pomieszczenia, w której kręcić będzie swoją pierwszą propagitę. Po skrytykowaniu jej kiepskiej gry aktorskiej przez Haymitcha, ustalają, że Katniss przemawia lepiej, gdy mówi to naturalnie, więc wyruthumb|Szpital w Ósemceszają do Dystryktu Ósmego. W czasie wizyty w szpitalu Dystrykt zostaje zaatakowany przez Kapitol. Siły rebeliantów walczą i są w stanie ich pokonać, ale szpital zostaje zniszczony. Katniss stwarza propagitę, wściekła za bestialskie pusnięcie stthumb|left|Gale z Katniss w trakcie zamiaru zestrzelenia poduszkowców w Dystrykcie 8olicy. Grupa postanawia znów wysłać ją do walki, gdy będzie na siłach. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się, że muszą wrócić do Dwunastki by nakręcić kolejną propagitę. Trafiają do domku w środku lasu, gdzie Katniss śpiewa Drzewo Wisielców. Oglądając kolejny wywiad z Peetą, ten ostrzega ich o bombardowaniu Trzynastki, przez co zostaje pobity na żywo. Jest tym zszokowana, a chwilę później chowa się w bunkrze. Kiedy pani Everdeen przychodzi bez Prim, ta domyśla się, że poszła po Jaskra. Blokuje drzwi z Gale'm aż siostra przybiegnie. Prezydent Coin montuje ekipę, która ma za zadanie uratować uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców. Misja, jak sami później opowiadają, poszła im zbyt łatwo, aczkolwiek udało im się odbić triumfatorów − prócz Enobarii − w tym Peetę. Ucieszona, chce rzucić mu się w ramiona, a Peeta ogarnięty nienawiścią zaczyna ją dusić.Dziewczyna po próbie uduszenia dostaje pomoc medyczną. Zostaje jej wytłumaczone zachowanie Peety, czym jest przygnębiona. Trafia do Dystryktu 2 z Haymitchem, Beetee'm, Gale'm i Boggsem. Starają się wymyślić sposób jak przejąć Orzecha, co da im kontrolę nad Dwójką. Gale sugeruje, by go wysadzić, co denerwuje Katniss, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że Gale jest gotów zabić niewinnych ludzi dla buntu. thumb|left|Gale i Katniss przebrani za obywateli Kapitolu.Rebelianci przejęli kontrolę nad Dystryktami i rozpoczęli atak na Kapitol. Drużyna 451 dostaję się do Kapitolu, a zagłębiając się w miasto, na jednej z dzielnic uaktywniły się kokony, przez co ginie Boggs − więc Katniss i reszta Drużyny Gwiazd ucieka wgłąb stolicy. Po wyjściu z podziemi w której tracą ludzi, m.in. Finnicka, Katniss zabija przypadkową Kapitolinkę w jej własnym mieszkaniu, myśląc, że ta chciała krzyczeć. Zatrzymują się u Tigris, gdzie przebierają się jak obywatele Kapitolu. Ostatecznie Katniss przeciskając się, znajduje się przed rezydencją Snowa, która została otwarta dla uchodźców, jest otoczona murem z dzieci. Wśród medyków z Trzynastki, mający za zadanie pomoc dzieciom, znajduje się Prim. Z poduszkowców spadają pakunki, które okazały się bombami z opóźnionym zapłonem. Wykończona psychicznie. Prezydent Snow został skazany na śmierć. Ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego Prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by kapitolińskie dzieci brały udział w ostatnich Głodowych Igrzyskach. Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę z byłym Prezydentem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej, że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin − która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa, ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę później, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do 12 Dystryktu − gdzie popada w depresję − wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjedża do 4 Dystryktu, gdyż nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnych domów, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Głodowych Igrzysk, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska i na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. Relacje Rodzina thumb|left Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jego naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą − Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem. Nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens - próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamałaby się. Gale Hawthorne thumb|Katniss czuwająca przy Gale'u Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach − pomagali sobie nawzajem. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem. Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość, koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny. Wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. thumb|left Podczas pobytu w 13 Dystrykcie skonstruował wraz z Beetee'm bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim, ale nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. thumb|Gale i Katniss w Kosogłosie. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss, dostał pracę w innym Dystrykcie, w którym często występował w telewziji. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela − była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. 'Peeta Mellark thumb|left|Perła od Peety Peeta poznał Katniss dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważył się jej tego wyznać przed Igrzyskami, był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok. Nigdy przed Igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał, a w czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopcami, ją ignorując − ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu − zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swej rodziny − zaczęła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, iż jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela, myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopca z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w Dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce, jako że pochodzili z tego samego Dystryktu, zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas Igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo Os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Cato, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę − nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku, nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie Igrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (później czuł się przez to oszukany). thumb|Peeta i Katniss wyświetlani w całym Panem podczas TourneeNie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Cato była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny, jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do 12 Dystryktu Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. Uznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciła dług, ale wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do 12 Dystryktu i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe, co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. thumb|left Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (gdy poznała plan Kapitolu, załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu Gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, iż Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej − stała się dla niego najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości, przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do "wspaniałomyślnego" samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tą myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa, tak jak podczas Igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. Haymitch Abernathy Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na Igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki od sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Katniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. Finnick Odair Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. Madge Undersee Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss, zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę.Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas wybuchu w 12 Dystrykcie − Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. [[Rue|'''Rue]] thumb Katniss troszczyła się o Rue podczas ich sojuszu. Przypominała jej Prim, więc ufały sobie nawzajem. Traktowała ją jak przyjaciółkę i drugą siostrę, nie tylko jako sojuszniczkę, i nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to ona będzie musiała ją zabić. Rue z kolei zaufała jej gdy zobaczyła broszkę z Kosogłosem. Katniss uważała ją za inteligentną i bystrą. Dzięki niej przeżyła podczas spotkania z zawodowcami, obcinając gałąź z Osami gończymi. Pomagały sobie jak tylko mogły. Rue zrobiła dla niej papkę, która zdławiła użądlenia. W chwili śmierci Rue, Katniss zaśpiewała jej kołysankę i ozdobiła ciało kwiatami. Obiecała, że postara się wygrać dla niej. Śmierć dziewczynki spowodowała motywację, by iść dalej, a jednocześnie żal i przygnębienie. 'Johanna Mason' Kiedy Katniss i Johanna po raz pierwszy się spotkały, Johanna rozebrała się do rosołu w windzie, przez co Katniss zaczęła czuć do niej silną niechęć. Johanna podczas Igrzysk przyprowadziła dla Katniss Wiress i Beetee'go, wiedząc, że chciała mieć ich w sojuszu. Katniss była przekonana, że jedno zabije drugiego. Pod koniec Igrzysk ta zaatakowała Katniss i wycięła jej lokalizator, przez co dziewczyna zaczęła ją nienawidzić, myśląc, że ona ją zdradziła. Gdy zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobiła, przestała ją traktować z niechęcią. W Dystrykcie 13 zaczynają być przyjaciółkami. Katniss, wiedząc, że ma u niej dług, zaczęła zostawiać jej morfalinę. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu ich relacje się ociepliły, a gdy Johanna wyszła ze szpitala, postanowiły zamieszkać we wspólnej komorze. Katniss wręczyła jej zawiniątko z igieł sosny, aby przypomnieć Johannie o rodzinnym Dystrykcie. Zaczęły szkolić się razem, aby być częścią drużyny, która wyruszy do Kapitolu. W końcowych testach Johanna musiała zostać odesłana do szpitala, a przed wyjazdem wymusza na Katniss obietnicę, że to ona zabije Snowa. Wygląd thumb|left Katniss ma proste, długie,brązowe włosy, z których zazwyczaj robi warkocz, oliwkową skórę, szare oczy i mały nos. Jest drobnej postury i bardzo chuda, ponieważ była niedożywiona z powodu biedoty swojej dzielnicy. W książce został opisany jej niski wzrost: conajmniej połowa trybutów ją przewyższała. Znana jest także jako Igrająca z ogniem; zarobiła ten tytuł również z silnej osobowości. W pierwszej części uszkodziła sobie ucho z powodu wybuchu na arenie, przez co personel medyczny naprawił je, w tym skasował wszystkie blizny. Przed wejściem do gry miała mnóstwo drobnych zadrapań i skaleczeń, a wygląd zewnętrzny dziewczyny był bardzo niedoskonały. Katniss nosiła znoszone ubrania, w tym skórzaną kurtkę ojca, oraz myśliwskie buty z miękkiej skóry. Podczas Dożynek miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę matki, a w czasie wywiadu suknię. Gdy się poruszała, zdawało się, że ta płonie. W'' Pierścieniu Ognia'' nosiła wiele sukni ze względu na Tournee Zwycięzców. Pierwszego dnia Cinna zaprojektował dla Katniss ciemne spodnie z ciepłego materiału, białą koszulę i tkany, zielony sweter, oraz wygodne, skórzane, dopasowane buty. Annie Cresta nosiła podczas ślubu jej sukienkę z trasy. thumb Podczas przystanku w Kapitolu, kapitolińczycy głosowali na najlepsze projekty sukien ślubnych. Katniss opisuje wybraną z wieloma, wieloma perełkami i rękawami do ziemi. W Ćwierćwieczu nosiła lekki kombinezon, pas który nie pozwala utonąć i obuwie z gumowymi podeszwami. Miała również broszkę z Kosogłosem. W Trzynastce chodziła w zwykłej szarej koszuli i spodniach, a także w schodzonych butach, których pierwszy właściciel krzywo stawiał nogi. Cinna zaprojektował mundur dla niej, który nosiła gdy wcielała się w rolę Kosogłosa. Był pokryty pancerzem, miał kask, który przekształcał się w kaptur, specjalne wzmocnienie na sercu i rękawy sięgające do łokci. Broń ukryta była w butach i w pasku. Posiadał także specjalną kieszonkę na fiolkę z trucizną, którą mogła wyjąć zębami. Nie obcięli jej włosów tylko dlatego, że miała być rozpoznawana jako Kosogłos. Charakter Katniss ma silny i niezależny instynkt przetrwania z powodu swojej trudnej przeszłości. Można stwierdzić, że jest nieco aspołeczna, twardo wybiera znajomych z powodu emocjonalnego napięcia na ciężkie życie. Jest bardziej zainteresowana wykarmianiem rodziny niż życiem społecznym, co czyni że zachowuje się niezręcznie wobec innych. Choć Katniss może wydawać się chłodna, ma wrażliwą stronę którą pokazuje tylko przy New-photos-of-Katniss-the-hunger-games-27893855-396-594.jpg Ew-outtake2.jpg Peeta-katniss.jpg 00290065-0000-0000-0000-000000000000 bd9e518c-8b9e-4904-b459-4f2b1c196df1 20130306010741 FIN05C Idiom Chair Katniss.jpg Katnissmakindzej.png rodzinie. Posiada naturalny instynkt macierzyński, co pokazuje podczas opieki nad Prim i Rue. Jest nieśmiała przed kamerami i najlepiej czuje się w samotności. Myśli logicznie do czasu, gdy emocje przejmują nad nią kontrolę. Katniss ma w zwyczaju obgryzać paznokcie, kiedy jest zdenerwowana lub niespokojna i musi powstrzymywać się od tego gdy jest w towarzystwie. Po tym jak stała się zwycięzcą, nie mogła wymyślić dobrego powodu do zerwania z nałogiem. Po wejściu do buntu wydaje się, że przestała to robić, ponieważ nie wspomina tego. Jest bardzo silna, uparta i zdeterminowana. Najpierw reaguje a później zadaje pytania. Zrobi wszystko by przetrwać. Gdy opiekowała się Peetą, starała się znaleźć sposób by oboje wygrali. Ten niezależny charakter uaktywnił się najbardziej w Dystrykcie 13, gdzie w dużej mierze robiła to, co chciała, ignorując rozpiskę dnia. Musiała poddać się dyscyplinie szkolenia wojskowego w celu udowodnienia, że może zostać dodana do walki, a jej niechęć do słuchania rozkazów była postrzegana jako największa słabość. To było skierowane podczas indywidualnego egzaminu, ale była w stanie zrealizować rozkaz i zdać go. Mimo, że może być czasem egocentryczna, ma cechy szlachetne. Chroni tych, których kocha, na przykład dbając o Prim i Rue, kończąc życie Cato z litości posyłając strzałę w jego stronę, która miała skrócić jego cierpienia, czy przyjmując bicz Romulusa na swoją twarz, byleby chronić Gale'a. Ma instynkt, aby chronić tych, którzy są słabi. W przeciwieństwie do młodszej siostry nie jest typem uzdrowiciela. Kiedyś uciekła z domu ze strachu, gdy Prim i Pani Everdeen zajmowały się umierającym człowiekiem. Miała problemy z wyleczeniem Peety, była delikatna i niechętna do opieki nim bez ubrania. Zamiast tego jest bardzo podobna do ojca, w dziedzinie łowiectwa i zbieractwa. Umiejętności thumb|leftKatniss to wysoko kwalifikowany łucznik i myśliwy, w dużej mierze dzięki ojcu, a po spotkaniu Gale'a dodała do tego połów. Można zobaczyć jak w hali treningowej plecie sidła czy bezproblemowo rozpala ognisko. Dokształciła się również w roślinach jadalnych, leczniczych ithumb trujących. Nauczyła się również rzucać oszczepem do blisko położonych odległości. Używa łuku i odwagi by zdobyć 11 punktów z możliwych 12 podczas występu przed organizatorami. Ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się nożem w celu wykończenia rannego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia. W Dystrykcie 13 przechodzi szkolenie wojskowe (opóźnione), aby dostać się do walki i zyskuje umiejętność strzelania z pistoletu. Specjalnością Katniss jest wspinanie się po drzewach, co wykorzystuje w polowaniu i Igrzyskach. Dodatkowo ma dobry głos do śpiewu, również odziedziczony po ojcu, choć nie robiła tego po jego śmierci. Dobytek thumb|left|Cinna przypinający Katniss broszkę przed arenąKatniss ma broszkę ze złota przedstawiającą Kosogłosa ze strzałą w dziobie, którą dostała od najbliższej znajomej, Magde Undersee. Po tym, jak wygrywa Igrzyska, ozdoba staje się symbolem buntu. Wielu obywateli Kapitolu uważają ją za modną, a podróbki noszą na pasku, jako broszkę, tak jak Katniss czy na zegarkach. Od Peety dostaje perłę i naszyjnik ze zdjęciami trzech najbliższych jej osób: Gale'a, jej mamy i Prim. W Kosogłosie perła staje się dla niej najbliższym przedmiotem. Dostaje również łuk i strzały od Beetee'go. Mają one właściwości mechaniczne i mogą być aktywowane tylko głosem panny Everdeen. Ofiary *Glimmer (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z Osami gończymi), *Nieznana z imienia trybutka z Czwartego Dystryktu (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z Osami gończymi), *Marvel (74, strzała w szyje, zadławienie się własną krwią, po tym jak rzucił w Rue oszczepem), *Cato (74, miłosierna strzała skrócająca agonie), *Gloss (75, strzała w serce po poderżnięciu gardła Wiress), *Zestrzelenie poduszkowców w załogą w środku (Kosogłos), *Kapitolinka (Kosogłos, wyjście z podziemi), *Kilku uchodźców (Kosogłos), *Prezydent Coin. Ciekawostki *Katniss ma imię po roślinie zwanej Strzałką wodną. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony, a jedzeniem potrawka z jagnięciny. *W promocyjnych okładkach Igrzysk Śmierci Katniss jako jedyna stoi po prawej stronie. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli Zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuje się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Dwie najbliższe jej osoby − ojciec i siostra − zmarły w eksplozjach. *Suzanne Collins porównuje ją do greckiego wojownika Tezeusza. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. *Po postrzeleniu w 2 Dystrykcie lekarzom nie udało się uratować śledziony Katniss. *Cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego, co widoczne jest w filmie, gdy myślała, że strzeliła do Marvela, a nie do dzikiego indyka. *Była pierwszą ochotniczką w Dwunastce. *Jest jedyną żyjącą zwyciężczynią płci żeńskiej w swojej dzielnicy. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek skradł Peeta, gdy próbowała utrzymać go przy życiu. *W oryginale Gale nazwał ją Catnip (kocimiętką). *Katniss w Igrzyska Śmierci wspomina, że chorowała na''' '''tularemię. *Katniss Everdeen doczekała się własnych figur woskowych − jednej w Nowym Jorku, natomiast drugą ma w Los Angeles. Galeria Zobacz Katniss w Kosogłosie -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg 1459263 664452730266041 1711507422 n.jpg 1469978 657707327607248 312403867 n.jpg 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg 602291 580692932001055 1443691949 n.jpg Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss I.gif Katniss 7.gif Katniss 10.png Katniss 20.png Katniss 23.png Katniss 24.jpg The-hunger-games-pic01.jpg The Hunger Games Catching Fire.jpg zwyciestwa.jpg Arena2.png Arenakotna.gif Caesar-katniss-peeta.jpg Arena3.png Katniss1.jpg Uciekajaca.gif Tumblr mla349uKAJ1rt7b1lo2 500.gif Tumblr mvrkasVyFq1rj3uj2o1 500.gif tumblr_mla17an9dF1r96u2po1_500.gif Katniss-Finding-Peeta-The-Hunger-Games.jpg Katnisspeetarogjagody.png Katnisspoluje3.png Katniss snow crown.jpg 388px-Katniss cinna parade.jpg Katnisssd11.jpg Katnisspiercienognia.jpg Tumblr mvv21hnlLI1rnk68fo1 500.png Katniss-Everdeen.jpg 687883034 1768085723001 the-hunger-games-unseen.jpg 640px-Catching Fire Pic 8.PNG K22.jpg K5.jpg Tumblr mla1cigQGk1r9gl25o1 500.gif kat3.jpg The everdeen family in mockingjay part 1.png en:Katniss Everdeen Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Rodzina Everdeen Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Trzynastego Kategoria:Rodzina Mellark